


He was happy

by Celestit



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: I ship them, IT - Freeform, M/M, My english sucks, Reddie, Spoiler?, i couldnt believe they let that happen, it2, itchaptertwo - Freeform, its a sad fic, riddie, sorry for mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestit/pseuds/Celestit
Summary: What if.. Richie was able to save Eddie?Would he confess his love?





	He was happy

Eddie aimed, threw and hit it, right into It’s mouth, which allowed Richie to fall to the ground. He couldn’t believe, that Eddie mustered enough courage to save him. No, that was a lie, he knew, that Eddie would save him. He was brave after all.  
While Richie was catching his breath, Eddie ran over, happily declaring, how he killed Tt. Richie himself couldn’t contain his happiness, but it didn’t last long, in the corner of his eyes, he already saw the claw coming. Mustering all his strength, Richie was able to push Eddie and himself over the edge, away from that claw, rolling down. They came to a halt, they did it, both safe. They were able to hear Beverly and the others, screaming their names, in worry. But they were fine. Richie couldn’t believe their luck, that was way too close for his liking. Eddie, now under him, laughing heartily, still in a delirium from attacking It, smiling up to Richie.  
“I love you!”   
Richie basically screamed that into Eddies face, wanting to make sure, that the man underneath him would hear him. He had hidden his feelings toward his best friend for so long and while they were separated, even forgot about it. He would never let that happen again.   
Still laughing Eddie replied:” Me too!”  
Richie couldn’t believe his luck, he has been so devastated, after Eddie told him, he was married, had to make sure, that it really was a woman, because he always thought to have seen the signals.  
Starting to laugh too, he leaned in. Burying his head between Eddies neck. He could smell sweat and Eddie.  
He couldn’t stop himself from starting to cry, that seemed to confuse Eddie, who started mocking, while trying to get both of them in a sitting position.  
“So happy that you start crying?”, he started a joke, but Richie cut him off with a sob.  
“Because you are not real.”

Richie woke up in his bed, the bottle of Vodka still in his clutch. He felt, that his face was wet. A mix of sweat and tears. It’s been a month, he thought it would get easier, the dreams would stop. But they didn’t. 

He sat up and drank more.

**Author's Note:**

> My english sucks, I'm sorry.   
Do you believe how loud i was crying at the cinema?


End file.
